masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Ataraxia Arc
Ataraxia Arc is the first story arc of the Masou Gakuen HxH series. As an introductory arc, this arc primary focuses on the foundations of the Amaterasu and the introduction of the Hybrid Heart Gear, a special devices that allows its users to fend themselves against AU Fleet that invaded the Earth fifteen years ago. Prologue 'Another Universe Conflict and Humanity's Near Extinction' Fifteen years ago, the world was descended into chaos when a fleet of mysterious invaders-also known as AU-entered Earth via a giant portal named Entrance The phenomenal itself happened almost in everywhere, from the Americas extended to Asia, Europe and even Australia. Situation worsen as in the Second Another Universe Conflict as Entrances appears almost everywhere on Earth's corners, igniting the First Another Universe Conflict. Within the first two-weeks, humanity was on the brink of extinction when hundreds of cities were devastated and five million people perished, making them vulnerable against the invading AU ArmyThe AU stands for Another Universe because of its unknown origins and unknown motives.. Even worse, Second Another Universe Conflict occurred six months later and casualties rose to an unprecedented scale, to the point not even human's conventional weapons were effective against AU's advanced technologies. Consequently, Earth was fallen and most of its location were conquered by the AU. Fortunately, those who barely survived the catastrophic events were relocated at the Megafloats The Megafloats were often seen as the alternative residential area from all countries in the world and served as their "backup plan" in order to keep themselves away from AU invasion. Since each countries have their own Megafloats, with the city were well equipped with all kinds of attributes and functions, society in Megafloats were established as miniature version of their original country's counterpart. , a fleet of Floating Arks that were served to preserve mankind. Still, some were unable to board onto the Megafloat and left behind and even if they tired to make contact with the Megafloats, communications were cut off during the prolonged chaos. Nonetheless, this further prompted the Megafloat's residents' dedication to retake everything they have lost from the inland despite their peaceful life in the Megafloat. 'Team Amaterasu' .]] Somewhere in a distant future in Tokyo ruins, Hayuru and Kizuna are inside the Love Room where the couple are flirting with each other despite the battle is still ongoing outside. Nevertheless, the couple continue to "replenish" their energy until their are finished. They then stumble upon their teammate Yurisia who just slew some invaders while teasing them much to Hayuru's chagrin for she find her "replenishment" as "vulgar" before leaving with Yurisia for their battles. Just as Kizuna is left alone, he is approached by Aine who has just finished destroying Albatross Invader and viciously mocking Kizuna for letting his guard down, much to his frustration. Aine drags Kizuna into the Love Room that prompts Hayuru and Yurisia to fly back to them and call her out for cheating, only to be jeered by Aine as "noisy outsiders"while demanding Kizuna to perform Heart Hybrid onto her in order to obtain Forbidden Armament to defeat a much powerful enemy Plot Entering Ataraxia Having awakened from his nightmare about his past, Kizuna is seen sitting inside the train that is heading for Ataraxia The only people who can access the Ataraxia is through invitations from the officials. Kizuna unfortunately isn't one of those invited people due to his poor grades despite his connections with his more esteemed family member such as Nayuta (mother) and Reiri (sister), not even from field trip. One phone call from Reiri however change Kizuna's entire life(one of many Megafloats in Japan) through an arranged admission from his sister Reiri, Ataraxia's commander and officer who wished to use his Heart Hybrid Gear. Upon his arrival, he wonders about his conversation with his sister from yesterday about the Heart Hybrid Gear but shrugs it off and heads towards the station. Fateful Encounter (To be added...) The First Mission Calm Ordinary Days Heart Hybrid Epilogue (TO be added...) Characters Major characters *Hida Kizuna *Chidorigafuchi Aine *Yurisia Farandole *Himekawa Hayuru *Silkcut Silvia *Hida Reiri *Shikina Kei Supporting characters *Hida Nayuta (Flashback) Story Impact *The main characters and setting are showcased in this arc since it is the first. *Kizuna's past is briefly explored via his dream. In his childhood, Kizuna was involved in Nayuta's Hybrid Gear research projects and became its test subject, where he worked diligently in order to earn his mother's approval and acceptance.The reasons for Kizuna's diligence for Nayuta's approval and affection is because he was told that he will become the world's hero since he was the the "only" person alive to possess the Hybrid Gear's power at that time. Sadly, all Nayuta really cared was her works.. Aine's appearance changed his life however, whereas he was abandoned by Nayuta because he was no longer "needed" in her future research simply because Aine has a higher aptitude ability in using Hybrid Gear than Kizuna.Light Novel Volume 1Anime Episode 1. *The eerie effects of the two Another Universe Conflicts between Earth and the AU invaders is shown where humanity is on a verge of extinction: Most major cities are destroyed, parts of the world were invaded and became its captured territories, Earth army is collapsing and most survivors had to adapt their new life by either living on the Megafloats or risking retaking their original homes from the invading force. *Even prior the series' beginning, there is a scene showing Kizuna's interactions with Hayuru, Yurisia and Aine where all the remaining two (Yurisia and Aine) want him to replenish their Heart Hybrid Counts via Climax Hybrid. This alone foreshadows their relationships and the events of fourth arc. Trivia *While the relationship between Kizuna and his fellow Amaterasu members (barring Silvia) are rough during the prologue chapter of the novel, it actually serves as a foreshadowing their growing relationship in the following arc. Notes References }} Navigation Category:Story Arc